Moth
|image = Image:Chibimoth.png |imagewidth = 290 |caption = Image not to scale. |Row 1 title = Nicknames |Row 1 info = None yet. |Row 2 title = Gender |Row 2 info = Male |Row 3 title = Age |Row 3 info = 412 |Row 4 title = DoB |Row 4 info = Somewhere in the 2300s |Row 5 title = Species |Row 5 info = Thought Thing |Row 6 title = Languages |Row 6 info = ALL OF THEM. EVER. |Row 7 title = Room |Row 7 info = Room 7297 (Deck 06) |Row 8 title = Canon |Row 8 info = OC |Row 9 title = Journal |Row 9 info = the unshackling of the chains on my wrists |Row 10 title = Mun |Row 10 info = Nashi }} is a giant, mute, blue, man-shaped fish thing who happens to be named after a bug and has a severe allergy to flashlights. He's been dropped and re-apped as many times as Herz Hessian. Thankfully, he doesn't seem to suffer from whiplash yet. Canon information (Alternately, you can just read his app) Moth is a creature most commonly known as a "Thought Thing," and was created just over four hundred years ago from the pure energetic will of a very special young boy from a city under the sea floor. At this time he had a different name, but he prefers that it remain unknown by all but a select few. Moth's race gives of a very powerful type of energy, and unfortunately the race to which his creator was a part were able to survive underwater and underground only through the utilization of this energy. When his creator was twenty, Moth was taken by the a group known as the Lightmakers--the Hadaralm equivalent of a power company--to be hooked up to the city's power core and keep the lights running and air circulating.After spending his the first month of his new existence screaming and sobbing and pleading to be returned to the man he cared for so deeply, the Lightmakers were "forced" to remove a fair portion of Moth's larynx to "restore a pleasant work environment" for their non-Thought workers. But a Thought is everything to its creator, just as a creator is everything to the Thought; not a day passed that Moth's creator didn't do all he could to get him back, not an hour where he didn't miss him. He was determined to get him back, determined that they would spend their lives together. Unfortunately, determination can only stand up to so much, and after six years with Moth in the core, plague struck Hadaralm and killed all its inhabitants. Because the very nature of his existence was based off his creator’s thoughts and wishes, and as a result of his determination that they would die only after a lifetime together, Moth never died. The others did, their creators letting go and accepting the inevitable before they themselves could succumb to the plague, but Moth survived. Shackled alone in the light for more than three hundred years. Eventually, he was discovered by a girl named Tesla, on a quest to recover her own stolen Thought from a corrupt organization attempting to rebuild the world using his power. But after so long in the light Moth was terrified of the dark, and gravitated automatically to even the lightest sliver of light he could find; not unlike a moth drawn to flame, serving as the reasoning for his new name. Following his rescue, Moth joined Tesla and Twin on their search for Coral, the boy Tesla loved. Along the way they met a Thought with the power of Sight, and she made Moth aware that his creator wasn’t gone forever. Creators, gods in their own right, are reincarnated, and because Moth is a piece of his thoughts and a piece of his soul he'll be able to find him. Following Coral's rescue and some recovery time with Tesla and her family, Moth went out to search for the reincarnation of the man he loves. He's been traveling the world trying to find him ever since. Special Abilities Because he's pretty much as far from human as you can get and still be humanoid, Moth possesses a great deal of abilities that humans would consider "special." First and foremost, and probably the most useful on the Elegante, Moth can understand any language in existence, anywhere. It doesn't matter if it's Japanese from 21st century Earth, or System Basic from 51st century Titan, so long as it's a solid language, he'll understand it. He could also speak it if he had a voice, but he'll have to settle for hoping at least one person out there understands sign language as fluently as he can "speak" it. Moth is also genetically a fish, meaning he can not only swim like he's working for a medal--webbed fingers and toes, yay!--but he can also breathe underwater and withstand amazing pressure. These abilities are limited due to centuries of disuse, but he's been practicing so he's not all that bad with them anymore. Another ability he's been practicing with is energy manipulation and generation. Because of his use as a core battery for so long, he lost the ability to withstand any sort of intense energetic interference, (in his first run, holding a flashlight for more than a minute and a half made him burn and bleed), as well as hold in and control his own energetic charge. He's been working on that since his rescue, so this means that he can hold a flashlight for enough time to walk down a darkened hall, but he might accidentally electrocute someone if they jump out of the dark to scare him. Okay, so that's extremely doubtful, but he might. Also, if you feel like biting him it would probably feel something like digging into a nine-volt battery. Spiffy, huh? Elegante * July 25, 2009: Moth arrives on the MS Elegante. He's recognized by Lily, chats a bit with several other people, and makes Kage aware that "The Golden Shore" sounds like a cheap knock-off of Hadaralm's version of heaven. *'July 27, 2009:' Moth decides to go hang out at the Thunderball Pool for a while. Meets Wall, Sarea, Lika, and Eon, and is pleased with how few people seem to freak out at how he looks. *'August 03, 2009:' About the right timing for a holiday from Hadaralm; Moth celebrates Torchcrystal Fog Day by whistling a hymn and being otherwise generally quiet. *'August 07, 2009:' Get's properly acquainted with Midna and decides she is awesome. Also speaks with Shayn and gest roped into her nice little web of lies. *'August 08, 2009:' Moth decides to share his thoughts on imprisonment, makes buddies with Shilo, and offers his help to Asad. This will get him in trouble eventually. *'August 12, 2009:' After the Captain's number-call and the sudden disappearance of three passengers, Moth makes a point no one else seems to have publically reached. This both goes more or less unnoticed, and is explained away by Shayn rather quickly. *'August 19, 2009:' Moth is captured along with Kate, Thom, and Chase, to be tortured to death. *'August 22, 2009:' After coming back to life the night before, Moth puts some thought into what he remembers of the events leading to his death, and decides that Kate was right after all. *'August 24, 2009: '''Moth declares that he is going to help fight Shayn and Asad. He breaks his arm and gets his back gored open by zombie Carnibears. *'August 25, 2006:' With the reappearance of the crew, Moth requests medical attention from AMU. He's decided that being susceptible to damage sucks. *'September 07, 2009:''' It seems that Moth went through with getting his throatparts replaced! For the first time in almost four-hundred years, he speaks. Relationships *Lika Huygens-3 Katrin-Kaius: Moth thinks she may be the most beautiful woman he's ever seen, but she's a little bit stupid. He would never hold that against her, though. *Motoko Kusanagi: Smart. Military. A+ in Moth's book. Has only really spoken with her once, but she's so clear-spoken and so inquisitive that Moth has taken a liking to her right off. (Also, she gets major respect for apparently being a member of the Awesome Police.) *Lily: Lily has been one of Moth's good friends since his first run on the boat, and during his second he taught her how to swim. This time through she seems so happy to see him that in spite of the confusion, Moth is just as happy to hear from her. Even if he doesn't know who the heck she is. *Midna: EPIC WIN. Midna is like an alternate-universe analog of a friend of Moth's, so he pretty much loves her to death. *Shayn: Presently? Moth is interested in Shayn's ideas and would like to subscribe to her newsletter. This will probably change. *Kate Starlen: He finds her to be a pleasant conversational companion, but also thinks she's a special kind of naive. And coming from Moth that kinda means something. *Shilo Wallace: IMPRISONMENT BUDDY! IMPORTANT STUFF Category:Characters Category:OCs Category:Dropped